Freewheeling
by surry
Summary: "I had always called her Carrots, and there's no way I'm telling you my name." (Short Lemon, One-Shot. Nick's POV. Testing out different style of writing that I've never done before. Strong Language.)


She just crawled on top of me one night.

Right in the middle of watching a movie.

I had always called her Carrots, and there's no way in hell I'm telling you my name.

She was just a little rabbit, too; she started screaming out my name like she couldn't get enough of me, and sure, yeah, I came, probably a little too much, and so did she after I used a bit of tongue.

The weird part is that I'm a fox, pretty much twice her size, and I still have no idea what ever possessed her to have sex with me. She said it had something to do with 'rabbits finish too fast' and that 'foxes are just better', and occasionally 'no need for a condom'. I just shrugged it off and took her word for it. Didn't really care for an explanation. I simply agreed with whatever came out of her mouth, although, she was right about that last part. There was no possible way I could get her pregnant.

I always figured it was because we work together on the force, two of Zootopia's finest. You know, an office fling type of deal.

Or maybe it was because of the time I told her I used to do amateur porn, which she didn't believe at first. But it's out there, my shit's on the web if you're willing to look hard enough. She even made me show her one night.

I thought that'd be the end of it, too, that she definitely wouldn't want me anymore after watching me having _really_ loud and obnoxious sex with other canids, all by the power of the internet. Especially after the wolf video; three wolves, actually, and Carrots just sat there, staring at her laptop, watching me fuck all of them silly.

But it had the total opposite effect. She gobbled that shit up.

And now she suddenly wanted me at work, completely at random, just riding around in the cruiser. She'd pick up the one with the tinted windows, 'requested' it even, one of the ones where you're not supposed to see the inside, and she'd just pull my pants down out of nowhere and start riding me.

 _What the fuck was that?_

It didn't matter.

I was like a new fox, walking on glorious sunshine. Everyone at work asked me if I was okay, mostly because I always came in with the biggest smile on my face, and I had to keep myself from telling anyone that my balls were basically empty all the time.

And she was happy, too, always having a similar huge grin plastered on her smug bunny face, probably because I had gotten so damn good at getting her off. During our morning briefings, she'd wink at me, look me up and down, even though we sat in the same chair. The chief even caught her once; he made a big scene about it, so we kept everything more on the down low.

But life was good.

Hard day at work? No problem. We'd go to her apartment, or mine, watch a show for a little bit, fuck for a good thirty, and then we'd either fall asleep or I'd take her home, depending on whether or not we had work the next day.

Her parents even called her up once in the middle of it, and she picked up the fucking phone like I wasn't even there.

I didn't care; I liked the extra pressure, it made things interesting. She hung up on them as soon as I put my jaws around her neck, and she whimpered like the cute, little bunny that she was.

Best cum of my life.

Lasted for a while, too.

Also the best of hers, and that might have been a mistake.

Keeping things a secret got harder. The phrase 'fucking like rabbits' took on a very literal meaning for us. She started sneaking kisses with me around the office, whispering dirty things in my ear, and she always wanted to get more adventurous.

She snuck in the men's room once, went into one of the smaller stalls with me, and I never even noticed. 'I want to try something' she said, grabbing the fur on my chest. I let her. The bathroom was empty, quiet. Must have been a slow day around the city, I can't remember too much before that. She undid my black belt and pulled down my pants, I thought my heart was gonna' erupt from my chest — I was so nervous.

And then she took me into her mouth.

I was always afraid of her rabbit teeth, but that fear quickly vanished. She was way better than any fox, or wolf, or really anyone else I'd ever been with. I hit the back of her throat, and suddenly I was on cloud nine; I could barely catch my breath.

When she stopped for air, she told me to tug on her ears. Holy fuck, yeah. Why didn't I think of that before?

I lied earlier. THAT was the best cum of my life.

And soon, she was doing it all the time. We'd trade off, though. I'd do her and she'd do me. We did it just about everywhere. The cruiser, the bathroom, our cubicles, the chief's office when he left for the day, our beds, our couches, our tables; yep, life was good. 'Fucking like rabbits'. I got used to it.

And then one day she went to the doctor. I didn't really think anything of it, at least, not until she forgot to call me. I had not heard from her the whole day. The entire ride home a million things went through my head. Was she sick? Did she get into an accident?

I went to my apartment, which was unlocked already, strangely.

And she was there.

I looked at her, and she sat there like a ghost, crying on my bed.

'What's wrong?' I asked her.

'The doctor,' she told me through her tears, 'he said . . . I'm pregnant.'


End file.
